Abominable Snowman
.]] The '''Abominable Snowman' is a monster from Alaska who appeared in the thirty-eighth Goosebumps book, The Abominable Snowman of Pasadena. History Jordan and Nicole accompany their father to Alaska in order to get photographs of the Abominable Snowman after it was sighted there. When Jordan and Nicole fall into a cave, they find the Abominable Snowman frozen in ice. The giant ice block breaks open, exposing a very alive Abominable Snowman, a big ape like creature with long sharp claws and scary carnivorous teeth. The Abominable Snowman walks over to Nicole, grabs her by the backpack, slices open her backpack, and eats the trail mix inside. The Snowman then turns to Jordan, who quickly removes the trail mix from his own backpack and feeds it to the angry creature. This turns out to be the only food inside the emergency backpack. The creature swipes up the two children and carries them under his arm, as he climbs up the cave wall and up into the outside. Once outside, the creature hears Lars barking and drops the children on the ground, as he scampers away. The family discovers the Abominable Snowman encased in another solid block of ice as Jordan's father enters it despite Jordan's warnings. Jordan's father has a brilliant idea. He can't just take photographs of the creature, when he can just take it back to California with him. He takes the empty cooler he had been carrying around for no reason and the giant creature fits perfectly into the trunk. The father enlists the help of Lars the dog to drag the trunk out of the cave. Due to the effects of the unmelting snow after their friend Lauren was frozen by it, Jordan and Nicole had no choice but to release the Abominable Snowman from the block of ice. The creature eats the trail mix and then sees Nicole. He picks her up and hugs her, until she melts back to normal. The Abominable Snowman then escapes out of the darkroom, runs up to the snow-covered tree, and wraps himself around it, transferring all the snow to his body. Next, he rolls around on the snow-covered ground, until all the snow is gone. The creature looks up at the sun and screams. Then he runs away into the California wilderness. When their father arrives home, the children explain what happened. At first, their father is disappointed. But he tells them that he still has the pictures of the creature, which will still be worth money. When he goes to develop the photographs, there's only snow. No pictures of the Abominable Snowman survived. Other appearances * The Abominable Snowman appears in the 2015 Goosebumps film. Despite being harmless in the book, the Snowman is clearly among the monsters that attack Madison. It is the first monster that was accidentally released by Zach Cooper and Champ. The Abominable Snowman breaks out of the house. In the ensuing chaos, the Night of the Living Dummy manuscript is accidentally unlocked as well freeing its villain Slappy the Dummy. Zach, Champ and Hannah pursue the Abominable Snowman to a local ice rink where it attacks them, but Stine appears and sucks it back into the book. The Abominable Snowman is released again by Slappy amongst the other Goosebumps monsters. Gallery Abo.jpg 61Lx4T4TdJL.jpg Screen Shot 2015-08-30 at 9.24.13 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-31 at 8.01.20 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-31 at 8.01.01 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-31 at 8.07.17 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-31 at 8.11.02 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-10-02 at 8.09.46 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-10-02 at 8.07.01 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-10-02 at 8.06.51 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-10-02 at 7.58.08 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-10-02 at 8.38.16 pm.png Slappy on the Haunted Car With The Monsters .jpg Screen Shot 2015-09-20 at 10.02.51 pm.png IMG 7326.jpg 11891176 992854954078576 758962662731379251 n.jpg Category:Monsters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Recurring Characters